Ranma Forever
by Uchiha Sasuke-kun
Summary: What happens if Ranma and Ranko get separated? This takes place after said 'separation' happens. Ranma returns from a training trip to India. But no one's home...except for Ranko...they decide to go to China...what will happen to their relationship?


Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Well here's my story

Disclaimer: i do not own Ranma 1/2 that is owned by the genius Rumiko Takahashi-san

The door opened. Ranma stood at the doorway. He sighed. "ah. it's good to be home." he whispered.  
He walked to the kitchen archway. Ranko was there cooking. But no one else was there to be found. "ahem" he cleared his throat.  
She turned. It was really him! She ran and jumped into his arms. "Oh, Ranma-kun! I'm so glad you're back! How was your trip to India?" she asked excitedly. He gently set her down on the couch. "It was fine. So, why are you here alone? Where is everyone else? By the way, just call me Ranma. I told you a thousand times before"  
She hugged him again. "Oh I missed you! Father, Pop, Mrs. Saotome, and my sisters decided to take a little vacation. They told me to wait here until you came back." she said as-a-matter-of-factly. She still couldn't get over her excitement! She lightly kissed him on the lips. "Oh Ranma! Take me away somewhere"  
"Like where"  
She thought for a moment.  
"um...CHINA! Take me to China! I've always wanted to see the Chinese Amazon villages"  
He smiled.  
"alright then. I'll take you to China. Go pack your things. We leave tomarrow"  
She clapped her hands.  
"Yay! We get to go to China!" "Kami-sama! You are so adorable when you act like that!" he teased. She frowned.  
"But I don't wanna be adorable"  
"Oh well. So what are you cooking"  
She panicked.  
"AH! The Chicken! It's burnt!" she lamented after taking the burnt chicken out of the oven. He smiled again. "No worries. It's been a long time since I took you out to eat."

later...

"Are you SURE you want Chinese?" she asked as they walked toward the Cat Cafe. He nodded.  
"Yes. Besides, don't you want to say hello to your 'airen'?" "She is NOT my 'airen'. I'm in love with YOU, dummy"  
He kissed her lightly.  
"I sure am glad you wouldn't pick a crazy amazon chick over me." he said.  
As they entered, a purple blur rushed toward Ranko and latched on to her. It was Shampoo. "AIREN!" she squealed.  
"Heh...n-nice...to...s-s-see you...again...Shampoo..."Ranko stuttered.  
Shampoo stood up.  
"Airen come to see Shampoo, ne? Happy to see Shampoo you are, Airen"  
"Y-yes...but"  
"YAY! AIREN LOVE SHAMPOO!" the amazon said as she squeezed Ranko tight.  
Ranma stepped in. "Hey you, we just came here to eat, ok? Now get your stinkin' hands off'a her"  
Shampoo gave him a death glare.  
"What you say, pigtail-boy!"

later...

"I told you a thousand times before not to get in Shampoo's way. Now your'e hurt." Ranko said.  
"I don't know why you don't just push her off. It should be easy for you"  
"It's not as easy as you'd think." she said. "Watch"  
she jumped and latched on to Ranma. Ranma found it was easy to push her off, but then, he realized the only way TO push her off was to touch a certain part of her body...the breasts.  
RAnko let go. "Now do you see? If I touched her breasts, according to the Amazonian law, that is accepting the Amazon's proposal." she said.  
"Oh, I never thought of that before"  
Shampoo came up.  
"What Airen and pigtail-boy want eat today?" she glared at Ranma. "Shampoo, be nice." Ranko said authoritively.  
SHampoo smiled.  
"Shampoo be nice! No need make Airen angry!" she said nervously.  
Ranko smiled triumphantly.  
"Ranma, what would you like"  
After staring at the menu for about an hour, Ranma finally decided on Mongolian Beef, and Ranko, already knowing what she wanted (she worked there) ordered Chicken Chow Mein. "By the way, I won't be showing up for my shift for a week or so"  
"Why no show up for work"  
"Ranma and I are going to China! Isn't that exciting"  
"Go see Amazons!" Shampoo asked hyper-like.  
"Actually, yes. Would you like me to say hello for you"  
"Yes"  
Then Shampoo went to the kitchen. She ran up to Cologne.  
"Great Grandma! Airen going to China! See Amazons! Shampoo want go and surprise Airen"  
"Well, I suppose we could. We haven't been home for a while. Ling Ling and Lung Lung will be missing both of you. So why not"  
"YAY!"

later...

Shampoo came with both entrees. Ranma looked at it hungrily. Ranko smiled and thanked Shampoo. Then they began to eat.  
"So how are we getting to China"  
"The way Pop and I got there before. We'll walk to the bus stop, take a bus to the train station, get to Nagasaki, catch a ride on a boat, and boom there we are in China"  
"How much will I need to pack"  
"Not too much. Not like...4 trunks full or anything. keep it to a backpack full." "Okay, no problem. I'm not THAT much of a bitch."


End file.
